Modèle:Ep
} | Un loup solitaire | Un Loup Solitaire | un loup solitaire | Lone Wolf | lone wolf | 1x01 | 101 = Un loup solitaire | Quand on parle du loup… | Quand on parle du loup... | quand on parle du loup... | mysterious developments | Mysterious Developments | 1x02 | 102 = Quand on parle du loup… | Les Liens qui nous unissent | les liens qui nous unissent | family ties | Family Ties | 1x03 | 103 = Les Liens qui nous unissent | Première Métamorphose | première métamorphose | cry wolf | Cry Wolf | 1x04 | 104 = Première Métamorphose | L'Explication la plus simple | l'explication la plus simple | occam's razor | Occam's Razor | 1x05 | 105 = L'Explication la plus simple | Le loup sort ses griffes | le loup sort ses griffes | maddy cool! | Maddy Cool ! | Maddy Cool! | 1x06 | 106 = Le loup sort ses griffes | Nuit sans lune | nuit sans lune | dark moon | Dark Moon | 1x07 | 107 = Nuit sans Lune | La Soirée pyjama | la soirée pyjama | wolfbane | Wolfsbane | 1x08 | 108 = La Soirée pyjama | Le Lycanthrope | le lycanthrope | A Quiet Night In | a quiet night in | 1x09 | 109 = Le Lycanthrope | l'appel de la forêt | L'Appel de la forêt | the call of the wild | The Call of the Wild | 1x10 | 110 = L'Appel de la forêt | Le Pouvoir d'Eolas | le pouvoir d'eolas | eolas | Eolas | 1x11 | 111 = Le Pouvoir d'Eolas | En Cage | en cage | caged | Caged | 1x12 | 112 = En cage | Le Secret révélé | le secret révélé | irresistible | Irresistible | 1x13 | 113 = Le Secret révélé | the scape goat | The Scape Goat | 2x00 | 200 = The Scape Goat | Le Retour de Rhydian | le retour de Rhydian | leader of the pack | Leader of the Pack | 2x01 | 201 = Le Retour de Rhydian | L'Inconnue | l'inconnue | the girl from nowhere | The Girl from Nowhere | 2x02 | 202 = L'Inconnue | Le Squelette | le squelette | grave consequences | Grave Consequences | 2x03 | 203 = Le Squelette | La Reine de la Lune | la reine de la lune | total eclipse of the moon | Total Eclipse of the Moon | 2x04 | 204 = La Reine de la Lune | Anciennes Rancunes | Anciennes rancunes | ancient grudge | Ancient Grudge | 2x05 | 205 = Anciennes Rancunes | Le Chasseur de loups-garou | le chasseur de loups-garou | the mottled poppy | The Mottled Poppy | 2x06 | 206 = Le Chasseur de loup-garou | La Campagne électorale | la campagne électorale | top dog | Top Dog | 2x07 | 207 = La Campagne électorale | Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes | aux grands maux, les grands remèdes | desperate measures | Desperate Measures | 2x08 | 208 = Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes | Pour une danse… | pour une dance... | Pour une dance... | Dances with Wolfbloods | dances with wolfbloods | 2x09 | 209 = Pour une danse... | La Course d'orientation | la course d'orientation | fall of the wild | Fall of the Wild | 2x10 | 210 = La Course d'orientation | Le Dilemme | le dilemme | Best of Both Worlds | best of both worlds | 2x11 | 211 = Le Dilemme | Nouveau Départ | nouveau départ | Going Underground | going underground | 2x12 | 212 = Nouveau Départ | La Découverte | la découverte | The Discovety | the discovety | 2x13 | 213 = La Découverte | Jana bites | Jana Bites | 3x00 | 300 = Jana Bites | Arrière-Pensées | arrière-pensées | Ulterior Motives | ulterior motives | 3x01 | 301 = Arrière-Pensées | Wolfbloods vs humains | wolfbloods vs humains | alpha materials | Alpha Materials | 3x02 | 302 = Wolfbloods vs Humains | Tensions et Mensonges | tensions et mensonges | With Friends Like These | with Friends Like These | 3x03 | 303 = Tensions et Mensonges | Les Liens du sang | les liens du sang | Wolfblood is Thicker Than Water | wolfblood is thicker than water | 3x04 | 304 = Les Liens du sang | Les Siècles obscurs | les siècles obscurs | The Dark Ages | the dark ages | 3x05 | 305 = Les Siècles obscurs | Le Grand Méchant Loup | le grand méchant loup | Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? | who's afraid of the big bad wolf? | 3x06 | 306 = Le Grand Méchant Loup | Les Loups parmi nous | les loups parmi nous | Wolves Amongst Us | wolves amongst us | 3x07 | 307 = Les Loups parmi nous | La Comète | la comète | Dark of The Rune | dark of the rune | 3x08 | 308 = La Comète | Le Remède | le remède | the cure | The Cure | 3x09 | 309 = Le Remède | Effets secondaires | effets secondaires | The Cult of Tom | the cult of tom | 3x10 | 310 = Effets secondaires | M. Jeffries mène l'enquête | M. Jeffries mène l'enquête | The Suspicion Of Mr Jeffries | The Suspicion Of Mr Jeffries | 3x11 | 311 = Mr. Jeffries mène l'enquête | Cerbère | cerbère | Cerberus | cerberus | 3x12 | 312 = Cerbère | Dernier Lever de Lune | dernier lever de lune | Moonrise | moonrise | 3x13 | 313 = Dernier Lever de Lune | captivité | Captivité | captivity | Captivity | 4x01 | 401 = Captivity | | | a long way from home | A Long Way From Home | 4x02 | 402 = A Long Way From Home | | | wolfblood ultimatum | Wolfblood Ultimatum | 4x03 | 403 = Wolfblood Ultimatum | | | Morwal (épisode) | morwal (épisode) | 4x04 | 404 = Morwal | | | Te Quiet Hero | te quiet hero | 4x05 | 405 = Te Quiet Hero | louve | Louve | she-wolf | She-Wolf | 4x06 | 406 = She-Wolf | | | Sheeps's Clothing | sheeps's clothing | 4x07 | 407 = Sheeps's Clothing | | | Where Wolf | where wolf | 4x08 | 408 = Where Wolf | | | Into The Wild | into the wild | 4x09 | 409 = Into The Wild | | | the wild at heart | The Wild At Heart | 4x10 | 410 = The Wild At Heart | | | Viral | viral | 4x11 | 411 = Viral | | | protocol 5 | Protocol 5 | 4x12 | 412 = Protocol 5 | | | Brave New World | brave new world | 5x01 | 501 = "Brave New World" | | | The Once and Future Alpha | the once and future alpha | 5x02 | 502 = "The Once and Future Alpha" | | | The Dawnus Torc | the dawnus torc | 5x03 | 503 = "The Dawnus Torc" | | | The Shadow in the Light | the shadow in the light | 5x04 | 504 = "The Shadow in the Light" | | | Humans | humans | 5x05 | 505 = "Humans" | | | the last dark moon | The Last Dark Moon | 5x06 | 506 = "The Last Dark Moon" | | | Torn | torn | 5x07 | 507 = "Torn" | | | The One Who Sees | the one who sees | 5x08 | 508 = The One Who Sees | | | The War with the Humans | the war with the humans | 5x09 | 509 = The War with the Humans | | | United We Stand | united we stand | 5x10 | 510 = United We Stand | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}